


Stalked From the Void

by SoulofHorus



Series: Apex Stories [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Dildos, Dominance, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Rough Kissing, She's a mystery, She's coming after you, Smut, Stalking, Wraith calls you 'pet', Wraith is still cold as hell, Wraith may be Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: You have felt a presence stalking you for weeks now, and you can't take it anymore. What will you do whentheycome toyou?Second Person POV.





	Stalked From the Void

Wiping away the sweat from your brow, you fix your position on the hill outside of Artillery. The Kraber sniper rifle you lifted from a care package was a little heavy but you adjusted to the weight easily. The RE-45 at your waist was ready in case someone managed to sneak up on you.

You aimed down the scope and saw two potential targets. Gibraltar and Caustic. The two ‘thiccc bois’ as coined by the Apex Legends following. As big as they are, they can still cause quite a ruckus.

You were about to take the shot, but you felt cold for some reason. _Oh no._ You pulled off the RE at your waist but a knee was in the middle of your back and your arm restrained.

 _“You thought you were safe in the arena?”_ The voice got closer, now they were close to your ear, _“You’re not safe and no one is watching. Don’t worry my pet, I’ll be with you soon enough.”_ They said before the weight disappeared. Their voice felt like it was echoing in your head. Sending shivers down your spine. Even your toes could feel it. That’s when you knew you were basically marked for death. They weren’t going to let you off so easily.

This is bad, you thought. Not only is this the first time they made physical contact, but this is the first time they spoke to you, and you still don’t know what they look like. This ‘stalking’ has been happening for weeks now. At first, you thought it some enemy you made in the Games. Then, it became an almost constant presence. The problem was, you never can get used to it. There would be a day that you could go without it, but it would be back in full force the next day. You started to distance yourself from everyone, you couldn’t trust anyone. Hence why you are in the games solo.

After slowing down your breathing down to a normal rate, you re-aim your sniper and see that the thiccc bois’ death boxes are there. You look at the map and see the ring is closing in on the Cascades and you just so happen to be at the end of it. Perfect. Two squads remaining, and it looks like to be a one versus one. You re-holster the RE and slowly get up and move.

Your wrist is burning and so is your back. What does this person want? What _are_ they? _Who_ are they? _Why_ do they want you? All these questions and no answers. Then, you hear the voice again, _“In time my pet, you’ll learn.”_ As they said this, you felt a shiver go down your spine. Your heart rate sped up from adrenaline, but not the good kind of adrenaline. This… This was the fear kind of adrenaline, this person is getting inside your head and you need to focus.

Thankfully, A bullet to the abdomen brought you out of it, you ran behind a rock and pulled out a shield battery and charged your shields. Thank that one Pathfinder for giving you that backpack. It just makes life so much easier.

You unstrapped the RE from your waist and peeked around the corner. A shot nicked the rock you were hiding behind. You peek around the other side and see a house, perfect.

In a few seconds, you bolted to the house, the person tried to shoot you, but they missed, horrendously. Did they even know how to shoot a gun? The cold presence is still here. You locked the house and barricaded the doors, The ring was set to close in forty-five seconds, and you planned to end it sooner than that.

You aimed your Kraber towards the window and looked for the enemy. You spotted him going towards the rock you were previously at. You decided to pull an Arc Star and throw it at the rock. The enemy didn’t hear it and it blew up in their face. You aimed your Kraber at his head and pulled the trigger. Funny thing was, he didn’t die, so as a last resort you pulled your RE and sprayed an entire clip in their direction. About eleven bullets hit and killed him. He was down and the announcer's voice said you are the Apex Champion. You put your guns down and laid down, the stress, pain, and labor of it all finally caught up to you.

The announcer’s voice faded away, but one voice came through and you finally saw someone. It was the person who was stalking you, now standing over you. You could make out the feminine shape from their silhouette.

“Who _are_ you?” You asked breathlessly.

They didn’t reply as they moved a strand of your hair out of your face, _“You’ll learn very soon. For now, enjoy your win, but not for too long. I’ll get you when you least expect it.”_ They said, the voice clearly feminine. They then kissed your forehead, their lips cold as ice. You shivered even though you were sweating.

“Why are you stalking me?” you asked the figure.

 _“Cause I’m on the hunt.”_ They said, disappearing from sight as a dropship came to pick you up.

The ship landed not too far from you and you started to get up, your muscles protesting the movement. You threw yourself into the ship and laid across three seats. This ship was comfy and you knew some of the secret spots of the ship. There were some glasses and some wine set out for you and goddamn you are going to drink some after all this. Today is a day to celebrate and forget the voice.

A camera flicked on and an interviewer appeared. They asked you questions about how you did, how you felt, and when you plan on going for another round. You answered the last one hesitantly since the cold presence hasn’t left at all. You know they’re listening and waiting for your answer, so you said it was up in the air, it was dependent on how you’re feeling.

As soon as the camera flicked off, the presence came back and lo and behold they were next to you. You were about to shoot up and confront them but they were on you damn quick. They were straddling you now and you finally got a look at their face. Their hands on your wrists, holding you down, and since they are on your waist more or less, you can’t kick them off.

You heard of the stories of this person, ones that scare you to this day. Your eyes went wide as theirs narrowed, _“You know who I am, don’t you?”_ Their electric blue eyes piercing your chocolate brown ones.

You nodded your head, but they put your petite wrists in one hand and then backhanded you, _“Speak.”_

“Y-Yes, I-I k-know who y-you are.” You stuttered out. You’re terrified, you know what happens when people mess with _her_. The stinging in your face still hurts, she hits hard.

 _“Then say my name if you know it. I like it when my pet is afraid of me.”_ She said. As much as being referred to as ‘pet’ makes you angry, you can’t be. Not when she could kill you in an instant.

“Wraith,” you said confidently, but then immediately faltered, “W-Why are you h-here?” You asked still unsure of her intentions.

 _“Isn’t it obvious pet? I’m in need of_ **_service_ ** _. You see, I get needy and I have specific wants and right now; I want_ **_you_ ** _.”_ She said, tightening her grip on your wrists, whilst caressing your chest. Your bust is slightly pushed together because of your position. She grabbed one and squeezed, eliciting a soft gasp. _“Oh, you’re going to be so much fun.”_

You winced but you also know the double meaning she deliberately placed. _Oh fuck, she didn’t mean that, did she?_

 _“Oh yes, I did.”_ She said out of the blue.

“H-how?”

 _“Perks of the Void, and you won’t escape me. Don’t try to leave the system, you won’t make it far and I’ll be sure of that.”_ She said bluntly threatening you.

If your heart rate didn’t skyrocket then, then it definitely is now. You started hyperventilating, a panic attack was bound to happen.

 _“Aww, is my pet scared of lil ole me?”_ She teases and smirked. _Damn that smirk is sexy._ She then smiled, she heard that, didn’t she? A simple nod of her head expressed it all.

You struggled in vain against her because you, obviously, didn’t want to be taken like this.

“ _You really thought I was going to take you here? On the ship?”_ Wraith said, bursting into malicious laughter. “ _It’ll be soon my pet, enjoy the fame while you can, because next time I see you….You’ll be deflowered.”_ Then her weight was gone and you were still breathing heavily.

You sat up on the chair and tried to calm yourself down to no avail. She was coming for you and she would deflower _you_. How did she know I was never with anyone? Did she have a file of me that listed absolutely everything about you?

“This is bad. This is really _really_ bad. I don’t know what she’s going to do to me and if I say anything about it, no one will believe me.” You say to yourself as you think of the most gruesome story you ever told about Wraith. She sent every single one of her twenty kills to the void and when they came back, they went insane and committed suicide. Well, all except two. They, however, were used to it.

Wraith was known as the Interdimensional Skirmisher, the Void being her primary battleground. The dropship was coming up on the Apex compound and you needed to get your shit together to not put anyone off. If Wraith was as gruesome as the stories say, you needed to stay on her good side, if she even has one.

 _“Heard that,”_ Wraith said, scaring the shit out of you. You helped as the door opened and you had about two seconds to put on a brave face. The cameras were flashing, taking pictures, people wanted to talk. You, however, didn’t have time for that. You had to go, _now_. Granted, you probably wouldn’t get far.

You hustled to your room, opened and closed the door, ran to your cot and screamed into it. What have you done to deserve Wraith coming after you? The stalking was fine and manageable, but her physically being there; it’s horrifying.

You decided to take a shower and pray that Wraith doesn’t come tonight, you need a night off from all the crazy shit you went through today. The shower was calling you and you wanted hot water to massage your muscles. Taking a towel and your toiletries, you showered.

The water felt great and you finally felt clean and you just wanted to go to sleep for the next three days. As soon as you hit the bed, your eyes were drooping. Soon after, you fell asleep.

 

Until you didn’t.

 

Your eyes poked open and you saw Wraith on top of you, again, with a malicious smirk on her face. You tried to speak but it came out muffled. There was a piece of cloth over your mouth. You tried to move your arms and legs, but you couldn’t.

 _She chained you up_. How? No one is allowed in people’s room after a certain time. Then again, she probably used the Void.

 _“Glad to see you’re awake pet.”_ she sneered. _“Are you ready for some fun?”_  

You shook your head ‘no’, but she backhanded you, _“You better be because if you aren’t, this will be_ **_painful_ ** _.”_

You hesitantly nodded ‘yes’ and Wraith’s cold hands began their work. She was running her fingertips over your exposed body. Starting with your head, then your neck, then your chest. She squeezed your breasts and you tensed, yet you couldn’t help but feel turned on. _Were you actually enjoying this?_ _Being dominated by Wraith?_ You asked yourself, but when her hands passed over your nether region, Wraith’s smirk turned into a smile.

 _“You’re so wet right now, I can’t wait for you to tell me not to stop,”_ she said with confidence.

You tried to tell her to stop, but she backhanded you again, her blue eyes turning glossy. You were now terrified, in this state, she could kill you with no regrets.

Wraith’s hands wrapped around your neck and she started to apply pressure. Your air supply was being cut off, it was harder to breathe. You looked up into her glossy eyes, trying to plead with your own. _“You are going to enjoy this and not deny any of it, and I’ll know if you lie about it.”_ her voice now screaming in your head. Her hands were off your neck and you could feel the bruises forming. You breathed through your nose, which thankfully wasn’t covered, and tried to calm down. _“Now, relax and enjoy.”_ You thought your first time would be out of love, not being the prey.

Wraith continued to caress your skin and left streaks of sparks and goosebumps. You could feel the wetness forming between your thighs. You wanted to appease it, but you couldn’t. You are no stranger to masturbation, but to have someone else get you off, is a new experience entirely.

The cloth that covered your mouth was removed, and as soon as it was, Wraith’s lips were on yours. She licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You granted it, hesitantly, and her tongue found yours, and she quickly established dominance. Her lips were cold, but they were soft and because the kiss was so good, you let out a moan in her mouth. Wraith smiled into the kiss. One of her hands slid down your body once more as she reached your sex. Her hand teased you, only going so close that another centimeter and she would be able to touch it. She broke the kiss, _“Oh, you thought I would go easy on you? Cute.”_ Wraith said as she pulled out something that made your eyes pop.

A dildo, well, a strapless dildo. It was huge though. At least eight inches. _“This is going to feel so good for the both of us,”_ Wraith said as she slid the one end into her sex, securing it. She then positioned the tip of the dildo in front of your sex.

The cloth is out of your way, so you were able to get out, “N-noo! Please don’t! Ple-”

You were cut off as Wraith slammed it inside of your virgin, not so virgin anymore, walls. The size was way too big for you. It hurt more than a bullet. It feels like your insides were being forcibly rearranged.

You were sputtering out pleas and Wraith was pretending that she didn’t hear you as she slid it out of you and then slammed it back into you. You cried out in pain, but also a little pleasure? No, that can’t be right.

Wraith took this moment to massage both of your breasts and take a nipple into her mouth. She was licking, sucking and swirling her tongue on it. She somehow knew your body better than you did. You could feel the orgasm building. You didn’t want to admit you were liking this, but the pleasure that she was giving you was getting to be too much.

“Wraith… please, plea-”

 _“Please what?”_ Wraith said as her eyes locked with yours.

“Pl-please don’t st-stop. It feels sooo go-good.” You did it now.

Wraith then made what you feel go on overdrive. She started thrusting faster and faster. You could even see the bulge she was making on your abdomen. It hurt, but the pleasure was overriding the pain. You were panting, sweat was glistening over your body.

Wraith was kissing your neck, lips, breasts, but she was also leaving hickeys and love bites all over you. She was claiming you, but you were so lost in pleasure that you didn’t notice.

All throughout this, you were pulling on the chains, wanting to involve yourself in this. You wanted to run your hands through her hair and pull on it while she fucked you to cloud nine and back. You wanted to kiss her while she did so many things to you.

Without any prior warning, you orgasmed. You moaned and screamed Wraith’s name while you came all over the dildo. Wraith immediately stopped and glared at you.

You have fucked up.

 _“Did I tell you that you could cum?”_ Wraith seethed at you.

“No-no Wrai-”

 _“It’s Mistress now, you are going to be punished.”_ Wraith interrupted you

In a moments notice, you were on your stomach, and your ass was slightly raised. Wraith then mounted you and lined the dildo up to your _other_ entrance, “Please, not there!”

Wraith’s response was thrusting forcefully into your anus. She didn’t care, in her eyes, you disobeyed her and she was serving out your punishment. Your screams were music to her ears, your _pain_ was music to her ears.

Five long minutes of brutal anal assault later, she dismounted you, turned you back over and made you look her in the eyes, her hand wrapped around your neck, _“Did you learn your lesson?”_

“Y-Yes, Mistress.” You squeaked out. You never wanted to go through that again. The sheets were getting wet and you could smell something metallic.

Blood.

She made you bleed and you can still feel the burn from her assault.

Wraith then removed the dildo and slid her hips your body until her sex reached your mouth. She was hovering above you, giving you the look of ‘You better satisfy me or else.’

She lowered herself over your face and she started to slowly grind on you as you proceeded to lick and eat her cunt out. You were licking, probing, and sucking on anything you could. You even curled your tongue inside her and she gasped. Wraith’s hands were in your hair, pushing you even further in between her legs. You still couldn’t even wrap your hands around her thighs to pull her closer. You wanted to eat her out any chance you could get. Wraith was moaning above you and you were moaning at the taste. You never thought you would be eating a girl out, much less Wraith.

The pain was fading away as you were once again absorbed by the pleasure. You could feel a second orgasm coming up

You curled your tongue and shoved it as far as it could go. Your family had abnormally long tongues so this was an advantage for you and by extension, Wraith.

 _“I’m going to… AHHHH!”_ Wraith screamed, and seconds later, you were rewarded with cum coating your tongue, mouth, and face. Wraith stayed on top of you but soon lifted herself off you.

She looked down, _“My, my pet, you’ve outdone yourself.”_ Wraith cooed. You couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. _“I think you deserve a second orgasm after that stunning performance. I must say, no one has gotten me to orgasm that fast before.”_ Wraith rambled.

“Th-Thank you, Mistress.” You said, testing whether or not she was mad.

Wraith then undid one of the restraints on your leg and slipped one of her legs close to your hip. Your gaze traveled to her leg, it was pristine and clean. Toned to perfection.

You had a clear view of her sex, which was dripping, as well as yours, and you locked eyes once more. Without much more being said, your cunts collided into a game of domination. You both were thrusting and you can just hear the squishing and sloshing of your juices combining with hers. It was a euphoric feeling.

Soon after, you both came, weakly, since you both had orgasmed a short while ago.

Wraith undid the rest of your chains and cuddled with you until you passed out from overstimulation.

 

**…**

 

A week passed and you still have the shakes from it. It was a mix of good and bad shakes, but you felt relieved that the presence was gone. You couldn’t help but wonder where Wraith is, and where she went. You did as you promised and didn’t tell anyone, but a part of you wants that again.

A day later, you woke up and you felt cold again. Was it because you ripped the covers off your bed? Or was it…? It couldn’t be…

A shower warmed you right up, but the cold was still there. You wrapped the towel around yourself and opened the bathroom door to see Wraith sitting on your bed, chains in hand.

You didn’t know what came over you, but you dropped the towel and ran to Wraith, capturing your lips with hers. She quickly pinned you down and looked at you with lust.

_“Ready for round 2, princess?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was in my head for like a week, finally got around to it. How did I do? I am normally not one for F/F smut, but this was originally going to be a gender-neutral reader, but with the way I wrote it, a female reader made much more sense. This is probably one of my more outlandish ideas, so don't except this kind of thing for quite a while.
> 
> Anyway, whatcha think? 
> 
> -Horus
> 
> Edit: This has gotten more views than anything on my account... Somehow this doesn't surprise me.
> 
> Edit (8/3/19) Holy shit 1k hits! Y'all are amazing. Love you all! No homo tho....


End file.
